


Bath (DOMINICK "SONNY" CARISI JR.)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit RPF
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7556197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>requested by anonymous: Hi love, I hope you’re doing well!! Could I please request a fluff fluff fluff with sonnyshine x reader? Where they’re in SVU together & dating and they take a bubble bath together after a particularly long and hard day? Not like sexually but super adorable like she takes a case hard or something and he takes care of her and post-bath snuggles in bed because we could all use some bath time sonny in our lives ya feel (and ily a lot i think you’re oh so cool)</p><p>omg thank you -e</p><p>word count: 353</p><p>warnings: none</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath (DOMINICK "SONNY" CARISI JR.)

You beat Sonny home by ten minutes and already had the bath drawn when he slumped through the door. He met you in the bathroom as you both began to strip down, exhausted.

“Sorry I’m late. Barba kept me over to talk about the Bar.” You shrugged and gestured for Sonny to climb in and then you settled between his long legs. He wrapped one arm around you and let the other hang over the edge of the tub. He kissed the back of your head and sighed.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Sonny sighed and then groaned, “I know you’re going to pass.”

“I guess,” He mumbled. “I love you.” You tilted your head back to smile at him, accepting the kiss to your lips that he offered.

“And I love you. And you’re very comfortable. Soft.” He groaned and then chuckled, shaking his head. “What? Why are you giggling?”

“You called me soft. Men don’t like to be called soft! I used to be solid.” You cooed and turned so you were on your side, and then you patted Sonny’s pec with one, wrinkly hand. “I’ve been eating too much of Ma’s cooking when Gina delivers it.”

You gaped, “Gina’s been bringing some of Ma Carisi’s food around? And you haven’t been sharing?” Sonny grinned at you, one of those crinkled grins that you loved. He leaned down to kiss you again.

You both sat in silence until the water lost it’s heat and your bodies were wrinkly. Then Sonny prompted you up and dried you both. You stood, in his embrace, for only a few minutes naked until he decided that he should get dressed. You followed and stole one of his shirts and his boxers, crawling into bed to watch Sonny’s back flex as he pulled his sweats up over his bare ass. You loved the sight. You loved Sonny.

Everything about him.

And he loved you.

Sonny loved you. And at night, that night, he took you in his arms and he kissed your temple and you drifted off to sleep with each other to love.


End file.
